The present invention relates generally to pressure sensitive label sheets, and, more specifically, to printed label sheets.
Pressure sensitive labels are commonly arranged in groups in a laminate of a face sheet adhesively bonded to an underlying release liner. The adhesive is permanently bonded to the back of the individual labels and forms a weak bond with the liner which typically has an exposed silicone surface permitting individual label removal therefrom.
The individual labels are typically defined by full perimeter die cuts which completely sever adjoining labels from each other atop a common liner. By lifting the edge of an individual label, the label may be readily peeled away from the liner independently of adjacent labels, with the so removed label then being reattached to another surface using the same adhesive carried on the back of the label for effecting a bond therewith, which is typically permanent.
The adhesive must be suitably tailored in strength for maintaining integrity of the entire label laminate to prevent premature delamination of any of the individual labels thereon, while also permitting individual removal of the labels, with the perimeter die cuts preventing simultaneous multiple label removal.
Premature delamination of a label can occur in a typical laser printer if the label-liner bond is not sufficiently strong. A laser printer includes a hot fusion roller which softens the adhesive and may permit delamination especially where the laminate bends during its travel through the printer typically around narrow drive or guide rollers therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,952xe2x80x94xe2x80x9cStrip Tied Label Sheet,xe2x80x9d discloses the use of local interruptions in the face sheet die cut to provide small paper ties near the leading edge of a label sheet for preventing delamination in the laser printer. Those ties are specifically located to prevent the interruption in the perimeter continuity of the label die cuts for permitting unrestrained removal of the individual labels, while preventing premature delamination in the laser printer.
This is particularly important for pharmacy script label sheets which combine multiple labels and an integrated form sheet. The efficiency of the pharmacy transaction is improved by permitting easy removal of individual labels without paper tie connection to adjoining labels, yet premature label delamination in the printer must be prevented.
Since the individual labels in the pharmacy script are not physically tied together, they may be subject to premature delamination depending upon the configuration of the labels and the configuration of the specific printer in which they are used.
The introduction of paper ties between adjoining labels is generally not desirable since the ties must be torn to remove individual labels from each other, and the paper ties provide no different connection with the underlying liner.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved label sheet laminate maintaining full perimeter die cut labels while preventing premature delamination of the labels when used in a laser printer, for example.
A label laminate includes a face sheet with a die cut label adhesively bonded to a release liner. An isolated stealth tie is hidden between the label and liner to effect a locally stronger bond therebetween.